Kaito Doesn't Like Sharing
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Gakupo has a virus, and thinks he's Duke Venomania. Except, instead of being after women, he's only after Len. Kaito doesn't like to share, so he makes sure that he's constantly stopping the advances. Until, he takes a nap. Poor Len! Kaito, save him you idiot! Gakulen, Kailen. Almost rape and a bit of bondage.


**Len POV:**

Kill me now.

Seriously, please do. I'll be extremely grateful.

I already have to deal with Pervert-Kaito all the time, but now... Someone else poses a bigger threat. Gakupo, I mean.

You see, there's a glitch in his system. Some rabid fangirl managed to reprogram him. He's stuck in his Duke Venomania personality. You know, the whole, "I made a deal with the devil and now every woman that looks at me falls enchanted" thing. Except, he just seems to be after me.

Luckily, everybody pitches in to stop his advances while the Master is sorting all this out. The poor guy's just confused, after all. Not his fault some fangirl hacked his system. It's almost funny, he's so frustrated that I'm not "under his spell".

The other day, I found him lying on my bed with his shirt open. Before that, he groped me when I leaned over the kitchen counter to grab the bananas. I won't even start with all the pick up lines and general lack of personal space.

"Hey there cutie~" Breath ghosted over my neck, and I fell backwards off of the couch I had been sitting on. Speak of the devil.

"Oh -heh- H-hi Gakupo, you're sure home early!" I said, making sure there was a large amount of space between us. I was looking around desperately for someone to step in, but it looked like nobody was nearby right then. Most of the crew had gone out shopping.

"I finished my work early so I could come see you," he said, stepping forward and clearing the distance I had made easily. Stupid long legs.

"Hehe, is that so?" I laughed nervously, backing away. He just kept coming forward. Eventually my back hit the wall. He put both hands each near my head, one on the right and one on the left, leaning in. His purple hair fell forward as he smirked.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, moving one knee in between my legs and rubbing it lightly against my... Lower regions. I gasped at the sudden contact, blushing.

"G-Gakup-po, p-please stop!" I spluttered, finally losing my tolerance for his flirting. This was going a bit too far.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh!" he cooed, staring into my eyes as I considered punching him. "We both know you want this."

"You're insane!" I shouted, trying to escape without putting anymore pressure on my crotch. My face felt incredibly hot, I must have looked like a tomato.

_Bonk._ Something silver flew through the air, hitting Gakupo on the head. It clattered to the ground.

"Gakupo, back off." I knew that voice. Oh, it was Kaito! That silver thing must have been his ice cream spoon. This was like out of the frying pan and into the fire, one pervert saving me from the other pervert. Wow, he looked pretty angry though. He had this scary aura that Meiko gets a lot. At least this guy never followed through with his fantasies... Unfortunately.

The blue haired man walked over quickly, pulling back on my attacker's collar.

"Gak!" Gakupo choked out as he was pulled away. "What the hell was that for?!" Kaito simply stared at him for a moment.

"Bad Gakupo. Down boy," he said finally in a deadpan tone. The purple haired man grumbled before stalking off angrily. Only then did he give me his full attention.

"So, does the hero get a reward kiss?" he asked bluntly, pointing to his cheek with a grin. I blushed all over again.

"No!" I screamed, running up the stairs to my room. "Why are there so many perverts in this house?!" Not my fault they were both acting so weird, I reminded myself as I went to go to sleep.

...

"Wake up, sleepyhead~"

I groaned, rolling over.

"S'too early!" I complained, snuggling into the warm covers.

"I could cover you with love bites?" That got me up. I scrambled out of bed, glaring at Kaito. Stupid morning people and all their... Morning-ness.

"You have serious issues," I complained, grabbing some random civilian clothes off the racks in my closet. "Get out, I'm getting changed." He sighed in disappointment, and I shoved him out the door, locking it behind him.

I sighed, pulling off my shirt. Wait, something wasn't right. I was being watched. I turned around, only to see Gakupo staring at me from under my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed (it was very manly, I assure you). "GET OUT!" He crawled out from underneath my bed.

In one swift movement, he tackled me to the ground. My wrists were pinned above my head with just one of his hands. The other hand tilted my chin up. His body was almost pressed against mine as he hovered over me.

"LET GO!" I yelled again, trying to free my skinny wrists. "Let-hmm!" I was cut off as his lips were pressed to mine. I refused to open my mouth for the horny idiot. All sympathy I used to feel for him was slowly melting away.

His knee pressed against my crotch, making me gasp. He used that to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I had long since screwed my eyes shut. I bit down on his intruding tongue, and he withdrew in pain.

"Fiesty, are we?" he asked, out of breath, pinching my nipple. I gasped again involuntarily. "You know, you look absolutely delectable without your shirt on!" I glared.

_Bang. _The door fell in, revealing Kaito, who was putting his leg back down from where he kicked the door down. Gakupo was picked up and thrown to the other side of the room.

"Gakupo," he growled. "This is your last warning from me." I scrambled to my feet, grabbing the shirt Kaito was holding for me and putting it on. I did up the buttons quickly.

"I'll change the rest in the bathroom," I grumbled, marching off.

"Oh, by the way Len-kun, it snowed last night. We're totally snowed in, the cars can't drive through it. The three of us are stuck here for now," Kaito called after me. I groaned, bonking my head against the bathroom door. Could this get any worse?

...

"Gakupo, stop staring at me," I said, not looking up from my book.

Silence.

"Gakupo-"

"I heard you, I just don't want to." I sighed, leaving it at that. At least it wasn't like before. It also wasn't his usual trying to win me over, so I was fine with ignoring it. Kaito would've been a different story, I can't concentrate when he's around. I blushed, ridding myself of those thoughts.

"You look really sexy with glasses on." I choked, blushing.

"W-whaaaaaat?!" I exclaimed, scooching even farther away from the eggplant-loving man. "Why would you say that?!"

I rose quickly, walking to the kitchen. I sighed in annoyance when I heard him follow me.

"Gakupo, seriously, leave me alo-mfff!" I was cut off when his hand covered my mouth. Another arm was wrapped around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides. I was frozen for an instant, and then I started struggling, screaming against the hand.

Gakupo dragged me backwards as I struggled, kicking out at him as best I could. It wasn't enough though, he lifted me higher in the hold so that I had to stretch to touch the floor. Down the stairs to the basement, I realized was where we were headed. The recording studio? Why would he want to go there? He dragged me into the room, clicking the door shut and locking it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed as loud as I could, trying to get past him to the door. He didn't seem alarmed by my yelling. "KAITO-"

"Kaito's sleeping," he told me, pushing me backwards away from the door. Only then did I realize why he wanted to bring me down here. The recording studio was soundproof.

I lashed out, trying to knock him down so I could escape. He avoided it easily.

"I'm tired of you rejecting my advances," he told me, his voice cold. "I sold my soul to the devil for this power, I should be able to have anybody." He walked towards me, and I backed away, tripping over a bag. Gakupo reached into the offending bag and pulled out rope. "You ARE going to mine, Kagamine Len."

My eyes widened in fear and I tried to scramble away from him, meeting wall once again. I hate walls with a burning passion right now.

After a few moments of struggle, he pulled me forward. My wrists were forced behind me, and the rope was wound horizontally and vertically until they were held secure in strong rope cuffs. I pulled at it experimentally while I shouted at him, feeling an all-new kind of terror when I couldn't budge it a bit. They were too tight.

"Oi, stop it!"

My shirt was unbuttoned all the way down, and I started freaking out, kicking and screaming. Rope was wound around my chest, one place just below my shoulders and one just above my elbows, pinning my arms to my body. The whole time, I was yelling and cursing.

"LET ME GO! YOU SICK FREAK!" He kissed me on the lips, before withdrawing and stuffing a wadded up cloth in my mouth, placing his hand over top so I couldn't spit it out. He then placed a strip of duct tape over my lips. More strips were added, until it made a thick, strong gag.

"MMFF!" Yelling seemed almost pointless now. There was no chance of Kaito hearing me now, if there ever had been before. "GRMMPH!" I screamed as he started kissing down my neck.

A tongue down my chest, hands playing with my nipples. I didn't want this. I didn't want this! Not from him!

_Kaito..._ I thought silently, closing my eyes as the hands roamed farther and farther down. _Please, save me!_

_**BAM!**_ The door flew open to reveal an enraged Kaito (I will forever be amazed by the timing, but that's not the point). Gakupo was pulled off of me, and punched across the face. It only took that one hit to knock him out cold.

The blunette rushed forward, gently peeling the tape away from my lips. I spat out the cloth, grimacing.

"Len-kun, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, untying the ropes. Kaito was... Worried about me? "I woke up from my nap, and I couldn't see either of you anywhere, and there's no where to go outside, so I searched the house and-"

"I'm fine, mostly," I cut in. Kaito was very good at rambling. My wrists had already started to lose circulation. "I'm never going to look at Gakupo the same way again."

"That's because his face will be broken," Kaito muttered darkly, helping me up. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked as I buttoned up my shirt AGAIN.

"Mmhmm! At least he wasn't a biter. Actually, It'd be even better if I had mouthwash," I joked. It obviously sailed over his head, as he was still looking grimly at me.

"I don't think we have any, that's one of the the things the others went out to buy before the snowstorm."

"Oh, darn."

"I have another solution, though."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to hate me."

"Okay," I said warily. I was shocked when he kissed me.

His warm lips pressed against mine softly, and time seemed to stop. I hadn't been expecting that. I mean, aside from the fact that he was a pervert (but seriously, who wasn't), I had no problem with him. We were actually good friends. And I HAD had a bit of a crush on him. I kissed back just as he started to pull away, closing my eyes.

It didn't take long after that for his arms to wrap around me, or for his tongue to run along my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth gladly, letting the wet muscle explore my mouth. I moaned unconciously. We both pulled apart, panting for air.

"Still taste the eggplants?" he asked me teasingly in between breaths. I shook my head, feeling a bit dizzy. It didn't seem real. "You kissed back. Does that mean you like me?" he asked, grinning. It got even wider when I nodded.

A groan sounded behind us, and I yelped, hiding behind Kaito. Gakupo was awake.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. He winced as he touched his swollen cheek.

"You tried to rape Len." The look of shock on his face was all the proof we needed that the bug was out of his system.

"WHAT?! Why would I do that?!"

"You- Nevermind, I'll explain later. Just know that Len is mine," he said holding my around the waste, and I blushed.

"W-what's that supposed to mean, bastard?!" I exclaimed, embarassed.

"You're so adorable!" my new boyfriend squealed, burying his face in my neck as he hugged me.

"Hey, let go!"

"Mmm! Len-kun smells good!"

"Oi, I'm warning you!"


End file.
